junes_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
June's Diary
June's Diary is an American girl group consisting of Ashly Williams, Brienna DeVlugt, Gabby Carreiro, Kristal Lyndriette, and Shyann Roberts. The group was formed on the television series Chasing Destiny by Kelly Rowland & Frank Gatson''.'' Their debut buzz single All of Us was released on June 7, 2016, with their debut single L.A.N.C.E. being released on June 24, 2016. They released the music video to their debut single on June 26, 2016 at the 2016 BET Awards. On June 29th, 2017, the group released a mixtape titled ''Male Edition''. ''The mixtape featured songs from mainly R&B male groups. The group were put together during filming in February 2016. Since the show finished filming, the group recorded original material for their debut EP which is set for release in June 2018. The EP titled 'All of Us' was released on June 29, 2018. Background Before Chasing Destiny Before Chasing Destiny, Kristal Lyndriette was previously in a girl group titled RichGirl, from 2007-2009. Ashly Williams was previously a contestant on The X Factor USA where she was eliminated in the 4 Chair Challenge by Demi Lovato. Brienna DeVlugt previously studied Economics with only 3 credits however she left to pursue a career in music where she then tried out for Chasing Destiny. Gabrielle Carreiro joined a school choir in seventh grade where her love for music began, and Shyann Roberts has been performing since she was 4 years old. Formation on Chasing Destiny (2016) After the auditions for the Top 15 had finished, Kelly decided to pick Brienna DeVlugt, Gabby Carreiro and Shyann Roberts to be apart of the Top 15. However, during the show, Kelly Rowland decided to bring more girls in. She brought back Ashly who was originally eliminated during the audition process of the show and Frank Gatson decided that he wanted to bring Kristal into the show, as he had previously worked with her during her time in RichGirl. In Episode 7, (Black Girl Magic), Kelly decided who she wanted in the girl group, she decided (in order) that Gabby, Kristal, Ashly, Brienna & Shyann would be a part of the girl group later known as June's Diary. After Episode 7, the group released a cover of Drake's, Hotline Bling on Soundcloud. 2016-2017: ''Male Edition '' After the filming for Chasing Destiny had completed, the girls began to work on their upcoming Debut Studio Album which is due for release in 2017. They have recorded over 100 songs and some of which will be included on their debut album. They released their debut single ''L.A.N.C.E. on June 24, 2016 with the music video being released two days after. On the 26th of September 2016, June's Diary began their first tour around America, which stopped in four destinations. The tour concluded on October 4, 2016. In 2016 they were the opening act for R. Kelly's tours, The Buffet Tour & The 12 Nights of Christmas Tour. In 2017 they opened for R. Kelly for his The Afterparty Tour. On December 15, 2016, it was announced that June's Diary would perform at the 2017 Essence Festival. On March 16th, 2017, the group released their cover of Stay by Jodeci onto Youtube, the song was then released to iTunes on March 20th. On the 29th of June, 2017, the group released their first mixtape titled 'Male Edition', which was released onto SoundCloud. The mixtape features covers of male boy bands with the addition of an original track by the group. In Late 2017, June's Diary joined Xscape for their reunion tour titled 'The Great Xscape Tour'. 2018 - Present: ''All of Us (EP) '' Since the filming of Chasing Destiny, June's Diary recorded for their debut EP. In Early 2018, the group had two listening parties, one in New York and Atlanta. The group played possible tracks for their debut EP. On June 30, 2018, the group released their debut extended play titled 'All of Us', the EP reached #1 on the iTunes R&B/Soul Album Chart. The EP debuted at number 18 on the Billboard Heatseekers. The group began to record their debut studio album in October 2018, the album is set to be released sometime in 2019. Members * Ashly Williams (2016-Present) * Brienna DeVlugt (2016-Present) * Gabby Carreiro (2016-Present) * Kristal Lyndriette (2016-Present) * Shyann Roberts (2016-Present) Tours Headlining * 2016: June's Diary Tour * 2017: The Future is Now Tour * 2017: Essence Festival 2017 Opening Act * 2016: The Buffet Tour (for R. Kelly) * 2016: 12 Nights of Christmas Tour (for R. Kelly) * 2017: The Afterparty Tour (for R. Kelly) * 2017-2018: The Great Xscape Tour (for Xscape) * 2018: Sum of My Music Tour (for Jussie Smollett) Accounts * June's Diary's Facebook * June's Diary's Twitter * June's Diary's Instagram * June's Diary's Snapchat * June's Diary's YouTube Channel * June's Diary's VEVO Channel Trivia * The girls also considered the names ''Planet Skin, The Silhouettes, Thunder and 1310. '' * Their anniversary date is the 4th of February, 2016.https://twitter.com/junesdiary/status/844978823305330690 References Category:June's Diary Category:Kristal Lyndriette Category:Kelly Rowland Category:Shyann Roberts Category:Gabby Carreiro Category:Brienna DeVlugt Category:Ashly Williams Category:Chasing Destiny